


【冬盾】巫毒娃娃 （PWP一发完，NC-17，警告内详）

by sea_cucumber



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber





	【冬盾】巫毒娃娃 （PWP一发完，NC-17，警告内详）

囚禁有，略带强迫，嗯… 虽然性暴力不推崇但是这个梗很适合…  
先废话几句，不知道大家有没有过触幻觉或者神经痛的经验，这个里面的巫毒娃娃设定比较类似感官控制，技术方面不是我的工作，我只负责开脑洞…  
冬兵在这里面类似是双重人格，但是和真正人格解离症不太一样，想了解疾病请自己问度娘。。再科普下去就跑题了。。。  
队长有轻度解离状态，类似灵魂出窍，嗯，有过这种经验的人就会知道这是神马感觉，没有的话一样自己百度。。。。  
所以，就是这么一个脑洞清奇设定，嗯，和 @batcat 一起想出来的，主要是肉肉肉，人物性格OOC请轻拍。。。  
最后声明：他们当然不属于我，我只是想吃肉而已。。。

 

===========================================================

 

门又开了。  
外面很亮，Steve想，大概是下午了，也可能是另一个早上。  
被这样像动物一样屈辱的关着已经第三天了，也许是第四天，我们的美国队长俨然已经失去了时间观念。没有光线，没有床，只有老鼠都喂不饱的粘稠恶心的食物和略带沙粒的水。脚上的镣铐长度范围刚到马桶的位置，连门把手都够不到。手上的的锁链只有一寸长，特殊的材质加上饥饿带来的虚脱疲惫，根本无法挣开。破烂的制服早已被剥下，丢在房间里面他够不到的一角，而他身上则被套上了脏的几乎无法辨认颜色的囚衣，下摆刚好遮住他的内裤下缘。

Bucky，或者说是冬兵，站在门口看着Steve，Steve站起来，尽管被光晃的睁不开眼，还是面对着门口，保存着他最后的尊严。  
“Bucky。”Steve喉咙紧紧的，声音带着点虚脱。  
冬兵动了一下脑袋，似乎是在皱眉头，但是没有任何回应。  
“Bucky，”Steve咽了口唾沫，“你为什么要这样？”  
冬兵走进房间，锁上门，打开灯。Steve反射性的抬手遮住了眼睛，等待着眼睛适应光的刺激。冬兵就像没有看到他存在一样，径直走到Steve对面的墙边，靠着墙，手里拿着什么。Steve揉着眼睛，仔细辨别着，一个不到两寸的盒子，盒子里是一个他的形象的人偶。  
“你喜欢这样。”冬兵几乎是自言自语，“你喜欢被绑起来，对，我记得。”  
哦天哪，Steve恨不得捏死自己，Bucky想起的居然只是他们拿着军用绳索玩那些见不得人的事情。Steve觉得自己的脸开始发烫，他甚至试图走到开关处关掉灯，但是，当然，被脚镣绊住了。  
“Bu…Bucky，”过了好一会，Steve才挤出一句话，“我们，嗯，你没记错，但是这和那个不一样。”他晃着手铐，发出刺耳的金属碰撞声。  
冬兵皱了皱眉头，厌恶的看着声源方向，似乎无法理解Steve的话。  
“Bucky，给我解开吧，”Steve停止了动作，迎着对方的目光，“我在你身边，永远不会逃跑的。”

冬兵避开对方的目光，把那个人偶娃娃放在一边，走到Steve旁边，审视着。  
“Bucky………”Steve试图说服他。  
冬兵则一跃而起，用金属手臂把对方压在墙上，另一只手则拽着他的囚衣领口，撕开了那件脏兮兮的衣服。  
“Bucky！”Steve不知所措，他的Bucky就在他眼前，人类的手指则停在自己的内裤边缘。美国队长当然不会因为这个而性奋，当然，不，会。Steve这么在脑海里告诉自己，但是Bucky的味道就在鼻子前，他的脸，他的眼睛，他偶尔咬嘴唇的动作都没有变化，Steve几乎无法抗拒。  
内裤被撕掉时候Steve几乎是自暴自弃的闭上了眼，放松身体随对方摆布。经历了“被扎一针能麻醉一头大象的镇定剂”、“醒来发现变成阶下囚”和“被Bucky/冬兵按在墙角削掉一撮头发”之后，Steve已经见怪不怪了。  
然后他跌倒了，冬兵后退几步，审视着他的身体就像画家审视完成了一半的作品，似乎根本没想扶住他，任凭Steve跌坐在墙边，在站起来，不知所措的用手挡在胯间。  
“手。”冬兵的目光停在Steve手上，似乎想用目光移开那双手。  
“Bu…”  
“手！”冬兵几乎暴敛的下命令。

“Bucky，我们…”Steve还没说完，冬兵就冲上前去，吻上了Steve，或者说咬在他嘴上。  
Steve惊愕的接受了这个吻，带着火药味、鲜血味和Bucky特有味道的吻。冬兵的吻似乎毫无章法，但这也足够让Steve陶醉。  
待这个吻结束，Steve发现自己的双手已经被短手铐铐在头顶。冬兵一手压着他的肩，让他顺着墙蹲坐下去，一手扶着他被禁锢的手，用一根不知从哪来的攀岩用钢钉钉在Steve头顶，固定手铐锁链。  
Steve顺从着那个人的意志，他已经看到另一根针管，再来一针镇定剂大概就彻底逃不出去了，他这么想着，更何况，他和Bucky在一起，Bucky不会伤害他的。  
“别挣扎。”冬兵用金属手按了按那根钢钉，后退几步，拽过Steve的双脚，分开，同样用钢钉固定在地上，“别挣扎，我就放你走。”  
Steve看着自己的处境，闭上眼睛，忽然觉得来一针镇定剂也不是坏事。

没有预想中的强暴，Steve闭着眼，感觉Bucky离开自己的位置，他的气息越来越远。然后，Steve觉得自己的肩膀被什么东西捏住，那是一种很特殊的感受，皮肤上没有什么触感，却觉得被什么东西捏着。Steve睁开眼，看着自己的肩膀，似乎Bucky的机械手就在上面，有金属的冰冷的感觉，和肌肉被捏的压力感，但是，什么都没有。  
Steve的目光转向冬兵，后者则回到墙边，靠着墙，拆开人偶娃娃，左手握着人偶的肩膀。

巫毒娃娃。

Steve终于知道了他的头发的去向。九头蛇的黑科技。他在心里咒骂着，期望自己能昏过去。  
而冬兵则撕掉人偶的衣服，手指在人偶的腹部徘徊，偶尔往上掐着人偶的胸肌。  
Steve被刺激得扭动身体，似乎想躲避触碰，但是徒劳。似乎有什么东西按在他的阴茎上来回摩擦。  
“不…Bucky…”Steve还记得对方的话，拼命抑制住自己的挣扎，不让钢钉松动。然而刺激越发强烈，Steve看着Bucky把一根头发戳进人偶阳物的马眼，感受到一种特别的刺激，酸涩伴随着快感，由外向内一点点侵入，直到底部。Steve已经来不及想为什么一个巫毒娃娃要做的这么精细，当然，也许这就是五毒娃娃的用途吧，冬兵转动了一下那根头发，Steve随之扭动腰臀，涨成紫色的阳物贴着小腹，在这种似真似幻的刺激下微微颤动。  
“Bucky…”当Steve感受到下面一阵湿热的时候，他觉得他已经快逼疯了，拼命扭动着却无从躲闪，他闭上眼睛，企图不去看冬兵舔舐人偶下体的场面，然而那个画面却刻在他脑海中，伴随着下体传来的让他疯狂的快感和不远处淫靡的咂嘴声，有节奏的晃动着，配合着对方的节奏，任凭快感把他的大脑打散成原子状态。  
“我……我……Bucky……”，Steve用力蹬着双腿，地上的钢钉被拔出来，划破了Steve的脚，但是毫无痛感，他只能徒勞的蹬着腿，嘴里吐出不连贯的祈求。然后Steve身上的肌肉绷紧，固定在墙上的钢钉随着晃了几下，掉下的墙皮碎屑撒在Steve的头发里面，精液喷洒而出，却消除不了来自里面的刺激。  
“你喜欢，我记得，你喜欢…”冬兵几乎带着怜悯抽去了那根头发，看着Steve胸口上甚至下巴上的星星点点白浊，然后他走过去，把人偶的一只脚含在嘴里，踢开了钢钉。  
Steve刚从一次高潮的余韵中清醒，下意识的把伤脚往腿下面缩去，血沾红了大腿，在一种奇异的温热湿润的触感下，几乎感受不到疼痛。大概是指甲磕断了半个，Steve这么想着，懒散的晃动脚趾，享受那温暖湿润的刺激。这时他已经习惯了这种方式，对这种刺激几乎不会在感到惊讶了。

几乎。  
然后Steve就感受到来自后穴的刺激，冰冷，大概是对方的机械手。  
即便沒有任何实质性的侵入，Steve还是可以感受到后穴的撕裂的疼痛和冰冷刺激的感觉，他不断扭动着腰肢在墙面、地板上磨蹭着，想抵消这种感受，但是不能。那个男人就站在他旁边，Steve似乎可以嗅到他身上的气息，目光落在自己身体上，一点一点的贪婪的扫视，右手拿着巫毒娃娃的腰，也是捏着自己的腰，左手则挑逗着巫毒娃娃，或者说自己的后穴。  
“嘶——”Steve咬住嘴唇倒吸冷气，真的好痛，就像是有人想要拿棒球棍操他一样。  
冬兵几乎是立即停止手上的动作，又像是想起了什么一样，用机械手指尖轻轻的磨蹭着人偶的穴口，像是安慰一样。这刺激让刚放松下来的Steve猛地弹了起来，大腿和臀部肌肉随着刺激节奏绷紧放松，无意识的磨蹭地面，让画面增添了几分色情。

Steve一边咒骂着自己的不争气，一边享受着对方没有接触的挑逗，刚刚释放过的小家伙再次开始变硬，准备下一次的高潮。然后，后穴传来一股温润，与地面的粗糙干冷对比鲜明。Steve根本不用看就知道对方在做什么，是的，舔舐，舌苔的触感都清晰可见，不断刺激着穴口周围的肌肉，在上面打转。Steve不自觉的张开了腿，就像是他的黑发爱人的脑袋真的伏在中间一样。  
又是水声淫靡，冬兵几乎是小心翼翼的用舌尖给人偶开拓着，让躺在地上的那个家伙放松。冬兵不确定这个人到底是谁，但是他知道一点，就是他不能那个人受到伤害。  
而Steve则随着刺激放松后穴，那温润略带粗糙的感觉那么明显，Steve闭上眼就可以看到真正的Bucky给他舔舐的画面，但是没有，想到这个Steve禁不住打了个冷颤，但是温润的那么真实，Steve的本我压制住说真话的超我和现实的自我，继续闭眼感受对方的“侵入”。  
肌肉放松，冬兵看着那个人轻颤的睫毛，这样评估。于是他把人偶从嘴边拿开，右手食指再次抵在穴口，开始了他的侵入。  
“啊……”Steve发出略带色情的惊呼，这种感觉很怪，手指，但是巨大的手指，他可以感觉出对方修剪圆润的指甲——是谁给他修指甲？为什么不给他剪头发刮胡子？Steve的思想还没来得及跑更远，就觉得侵入更深了一截，肠道蠕动着，没有实质性的异物却有强烈的侵入感，但是这并不糟糕。Steve看着他的战士走近自己，伸手拔下了墙面上用来固定双手的钢钉，手臂没有了悬吊的束缚，几乎是立刻挣断了短手铐，发出金属碰撞的声音。

Steve用手支撑着全身重量，精力几乎都集中在后穴的触感，他甚至知道对方伸入到了第二个指节，然后没入了整根食指，再抽出到第一指节，再推入，时不时的擦过那一点，让他浑身颤抖。Steve闭上眼睛，想象着他的爱人，真正的Bucky，正在温柔的，有节奏的在他身体里进出，他甚至可以想象出对方在自己耳边低声的告白。  
冬兵看着他的情乱意迷的战俘，几乎是半跪着，双腿张开，一瞬间有种想把对方拉起来深吻的冲动。不行，冬兵这样告诉自己，不行，这不在计划内，但是脑子里面的另一个声音，那个不让他伤害这个金发男人的声音，那个被金发男人称为Bucky的声音，却劝导自己，吻他，告诉他你不会伤害他。  
“No！”冬兵不小心吼出了自己与脑中另一个声音的对话，与此同时手指似乎不受控制的在人偶的后穴里面戳了一下。

正在正在享受的“俘虏”Steve也被这一声一惊，从幻想中拉回，与此同时，后穴的那一点上受到了强烈刺激，神经元迅速地把这个刺激送至脊髓，送至大脑，让Steve口中流泻出呻吟，让他甚至无法撑住自己的身体，几乎要趴在地上。  
呻吟声也提醒了正在“自我斗争”的冬兵，他停下了手上动作，手指还留在那个位置，无意识的轻轻晃动着。  
Steve的大脑几乎被快感冲昏，他把重心放在左手上，试图用右手摸自己那被忽视的阳物，但是长手铐限制了距离，猛伸右手的动作拽离了左手的平衡，而四倍的血清似乎加重了四倍的快感，大脑根本无法分出哪怕一份注意力来撑住自己。

然后Steve的肩胛骨感受到冰冷的支撑，让他保持平衡。“Bu… Bucky……”他再次撑住了自己，不确定肩上的冰冷触感是真实触摸还是来自那个巫毒娃娃。紧接着，Steve的手铐锁链被踩住，果然是他，Steve甚至不敢说是Bucky还是冬兵，他不知道下一分钟对方会不会就这样拧断他的脖子。毕竟饿了这么久，还是处于现在的状况，他应该不会有什么反抗的力气的。  
后穴的的刺激被抽离，Steve收紧了后穴肌肉，但是什么都挽留不到。他下意识的扭动腰臀，肌肉按照刚才的节奏继续收缩放松，似乎祈求着被填满。Steve侧头看到了肩上的金属手指，确定这是真实的触摸，而这触摸沿着他的锁骨滑到了他的脖子，然后停在了他的下巴上。

“Bucky。”Steve在金属手臂的力量下抬起头，艰难的吞了口唾液。他根本不知道对方是什么时候解开裤子的，但是对方的阳物就在自己鼻子上方，挺硬着，骄傲的抬着头，布满青筋，大概已经硬了很久。  
“张嘴。”冬兵把胯往前挺了一下，示意他的战俘，或者，按照那个声音的说法，爱人，含住他的阳物。  
Steve怔了一下，按理来说他不应该这么做，而且他从未做过。  
“张嘴，Cap。”冬兵似乎不耐烦了，再次挺了一下腰，拿着人偶的手再次磨蹭后穴，不小心就让脑中的自己叫出了Cap。  
Steve扭动着，想让后穴得到更多照顾，而Cap这个称呼传入他耳中则令他一惊。随后，他毫不迟疑的抬起头，含住了对方的阳物前端，一点点吞下，用舌尖描绘着上面的纹路。

似乎是奖励他的行为，Steve再次感受到了后穴的刺激，冰冷的金属手指。金属手指没有人类的手那样有明显的关节，但是关于“冷”的刺激让Steve一颤，那刺激一点点探索着，直到达到Steve的那一点。冰冷的刺激接触到那一点的时候，Steve颤了一下，努力控制住自己的嘴，不要伤害对方。而刺激则停了下来，似乎在等他调整好。  
Steve扭动了一下身体，脚镣跟着哗啦作响，继续舔弄口中滚烫的阳物，试图有节奏的吞吐。后面的刺激则马上跟上了这个节奏，随之抽插，每一次都会准确的顶在那个点上，让Steve在吞到最深处时，把呻吟的震动直接传给陷入咽喉的阳物。他随着节奏，晃动着身体，有种同时被两个人操干的错觉，快感聚集让他的双眼失去焦点，喉中的异物刺激着他分泌出生理性的泪水。

冬兵则晃动着腰部，踩在手铐锁链的脚已经挪开，但是谁都没在意这个。他看着身下的金发人吞吐着他的阳物，用力操着对方的嘴，让那红润的嘴唇充血更加鲜红，眼中泛着泪光，呻吟带来的震动给自己更大的刺激。

Steve无人照看的阳物在后穴的刺激下开始冒出更多液体，打湿了他的下腹，甚至顺着阳物淌下去，弄湿下面的毛发。刺激太多了，Steve几乎拼命的晃动着身体，想象着他的Bucky，和带着火药味的冬兵，一同操干着他，爱抚着他。然后，精液几乎是流淌出来，一股接着一股，Steve绷紧肌肉，停下口中动作，在后穴不断传来的刺激下几乎射干了所有的精液。疲软的阳物垂了下去，上面还沾着一滴浊液。

还未恢复过意识的Steve觉得被人拽起，他感觉就像是灵魂出窍一样，看着自己被对方拽起，手铐脚镣的刺耳碰撞被两人忽视，他看着自己被对方搂在怀里，对方射在他身上，两人的精液混合在一起，巫毒娃娃则落在地上，头上掉下一撮头发，已然失去了功效。

然后他回到了自己的躯体。“Steve。”Bucky，或者冬兵撑住他的胳膊，这么叫他。  
“Bucky，”Steve反射性的会了一句，他甚至没有力气喜悦兴奋，只是扯出一个笑容，然后任凭对方轻柔的吻着自己的眼睛和额头，“我就知道你会回来。”  
“至少现在是。”Bucky笑着，对着脑中那个叫做冬兵的、失去掌控权而气急败坏的人格竖了个中指。

 

【End】


End file.
